The Broken Promise
by ticklemeElmo667
Summary: haley james promised herself she would never fall in love. when she stumbles across the man she thought didn't exsist, he breaks through her walls. but is she ready to let go? NH small BL
1. Chapter 1

There was a suitcase in front of the door. The small, eight year old girl watched from the stairs as her parents fought again. Both her parents were screaming at the top of their lungs at each other, saying words they knew she shouldn't hear. Things had been like this for weeks now, but there was never a suitcase in front of the door. Finally her mother broke down.

"You don't love my anymore, do you?" she asked. There was a pause, everything seemed to stop in that moment.

"I have to go." her father took two steps to the door, picked up the suitcase and walked out the door. Her mother followed him, closed the door and locked it. From that moment on, the little girl promised herself that she would never let herself fall in love.

To secure her promise to herself, she made up a pretend man that she knew could never exist. She picked a petal from a different white rose for every trait she gave him.

"He will be known all across the world. He can ride a pony backwards and flip pancakes in the air. He will hear my call a mile away. He will have three fish and two dogs. His favorite food will be honey on toast. And he will have one green eye, one blue." she collected the petals in a vase filled with water from the stream and red roses, went to the dock that led out to the ocean behind her house and tossed the vase in.

"I can't get hurt, because I will never fall in love. This man will not exist."

The view from the window was one of a kind. The apartment was on the 15th floor and Central Park was right across the busy street. On crisp winter mornings like this one, the trees are all white and snow-covered, and the tall buildings on the other side of the park seem to reach the sky. She woke up early every morning to see the red, orange and yellow sunrise with a hot mug of tea in her hand and an oversized cashmere sweater slipped over her dance-shaped body. This morning was particularly beautiful. Maybe it was the winter air drifting through the open window, or the unusually peaceful hum of the cars below. Maybe it was her feeling of accomplishment, for she had danced perfectly in the show the previous night. Whatever it was, the whole city seemed to be peaceful and quiet. For her, it was bliss. For the rest of the city, it was the Monday hang over. Fifteen stories below, millions of heads throbbed with migraines, people dragged their feet to cabs, and drug stores were swiftly running low on Aspirin.

It was time for her to start getting ready. She lightly combed through her chestnut brown hair with those amazing large model-like waves you only see on Victoria's Secret models. She brushed on her make up and threw on a smaller, beige, cashmere swoop neck sweater and black pants. She made a quick breakfast and sprayed herself with her signature vanilla perfume. For her, breakfast contained of cinnamon raisin toast, a piece of fruit, and her daily vitamins and minerals that her mom still sent her. Coffee was purchased at the small Cafe on her way to work, along with the newspaper and her weekly gossip column.

"Morning Billy," she said sweetly as she walked into the Cafe. Billy was the owner of the Cafe and had been friends with her since she first moved into the city. He was also her hairstylist and fashion consultant.

"Oh, Haley! Darling I'm so glad your here. Running a little late today? Well, anyway, we just got the news! Congratulations. We're so proud." Billy said, referring to the show.

"Thanks so much. Where's Lillian?" Haley asked scanning the Cafe for her other best friend.

"Looks like we're all running late." Billy said, just noticing the absence.

"Well if you see her tell her to call me. I've got to get to work." Haley said when Billy handed her her coffee, newspaper and column.

"Will do. And, if you don't mind me saying so, there's some really juicy stuff in here." he pointed to the column in Haley's hand and winked. Glancing at the clock for the first time, she realized she was already hopelessly late. _Damn,_ she thought, and began to jog down the street, careful to avoid the patches of ice. She turned a sharp corner, missed her footing on slippery ice and felt herself flying backwards towards the ground. _Great, its all over now._ She thought.

A pair of warm strong arms came out of no where and caught her just before she hit the ground. Suddenly, she was back on her feet. Slightly shaken, she turned around to see her rescuer. She gasped, looked around to see if she was really looking at him, and pulled herself together.

"Thank you." she said and put her hand out for him to shake.

"My pleasure." instead of shaking her hand, he grasped it and held it for a second longer than usual. "I"m Nathan Scott."

"I know. I'm Haley James and I'm very late for work." She turned on her heel and walked away as fast as she could without being rude.

"Nathan Scott!" Lillian repeated. "Nathan Scott! As in NBA star, Tommy Hilfiger model, and extremely gorgeous and talented actor?"

"Yes. And I just ran away from him!" Haley groaned into the phone. She let her head drop to her desk.

"Why don't you go find him?" Lillian suggested.

"What am I supposed to ask people? Hi, Nathan Scott just saved my life, I ran away, and now I"m trying to find him again. Have you seen him?" Haley sighed and fell silent.

"Ms. James. Tina has your next assignment." the secretary said quietly.

"Ok, thank you. Lillian, my boss has my next article. I'll call you later."

Tina Love's office was at the other end of the office. On most days, Haley's head was clear and ready to receive work. But today, that was the last thing she wanted to do. She knocked three times on the office door and let herself in. Tina was just finishing up a phone call, so Haley took her usual seat across the impossibly neat desk.

"Haley, I'm so glad your here." Tina said, finally looking at her. This statement was extremely out of the ordinary. Tina was never glad to see anyone!

"You are?" Haley questioned.

"Yes! Your column director just landed you an amazing interview for the column next week. It is nearly impossible to get an interview with this guy. Your the best journalist I have, and I need you on this column. This could earn you a promotion." Tina said, barely able to contain her smile.

"Wow! What is it?" Haley asked, thinking maybe the President, or a tribe leader in Africa, or something important.

"We got you an interview with Nathan Scott!" Tina squealed. Tina never squealed.

"What!" Haley almost yelled. This was impossible.

"I know! It's a lunch date at some little French place. Tomorrow at three o'clock. Don't be late. Now, I have a meeting so go shopping or something." Tina got out of her chair, handed Haley a slip of paper, and strut out of her office.

_3:00 pm _

_Lunch-pick up at 2:30_

_Nathan Scott_

Unbelievable.

**So what do you think? Good... Bad? Review Review Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Haley had the morning off. Tuesday was less peaceful than Monday. She was drinking her tea, in another cashmere sweater looking out across Central Park when there was a knock at the door. It was Lillian. "Get dressed, we're going somewhere." Lillian said. "Its 8:00 in the morning! What are you thinking?" Haley protested. "Billy set this up. Breakfast is there. Let's go." Haley had barely buttoned her jeans before Lillian was pushing her out the door. They got into a cab and started down the road. They ended up at the hair salon where Billy worked. It didn't open until 10:00 so they had two hours all to themselves. There had been a mixed Couture fashion show the previous night so the adorable but unwanted articles of clothing were strewn about the floor. "Won't we get in trouble for this?" Haley asked. "No, my boss said if I had any girl friends they should come early and sift through this trash." Billy explained. "Now come here and let me do your hair." Haley sat down in the chair in front of Billy and began on her gourmet breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice while he washed her hair. With her hair in large rollers, Lillian started on her make up. Full make up, but simple and not overdone. By the time they had finished with her, it was almost time to go. "I still don't understand why you did all of this! It's just an interview." Haley said as she slipped into the little black dress they had chosen for her. "This isn't just any interview. This is Nathan Scott. And for all you know, you could end up marrying him and having lots of babies." Lillian replied. Billy and Haley rolled their eyes. "Limo's here." Billy said from the door. "Ok, thank you guys again. I'll pay you back, I promise." Haley said, pushing the door open. "No you wont, you never do." Lillian yelled from the back room. The limo ride was long, but not long enough. Haley had just enough time to go over her notes five times, go through three bottles of water so her voice didn't crack during the interview, and make the driver stop three times so she could pee. She also had just enough time to freak herself out and go over all the things that could possibly go wrong. She didn't have enough time to calm herself down afterwards. He was waiting for her outside the restaurant. She stepped out of the limo with the help of the driver, tipped him generously and began walking towards Nathan Scott. God he's so gorgeous. Haley thought as she walked towards him. Nathan waited for fifteen minutes before leaving the table and walking outside. He knew it was a little cheesy, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to see her again so badly. He knew most girls got giddy when they saw him but there was something different about her. He knew it wasn't his fame or his looks, it was something else; something that happened in her past that he just couldn't take his mind off of. The way her hair smelled when he caught her, and how she knew who he was, but didn't make a big deal of it, how simple her smile and laugh was, it was enough to make him crazy. So, when the limo finally pulled up, his heart began to race. His tall bald driver stepped out of the limo, gave him a small nod, and opened the door for Haley James. God, she is so beautiful. Nathan thought. Haley neatly stepped over a large puddle of splashy mud and greeted Nathan. "Hello, Mr. Scott. Nice to meet you again." she said, doing her best to sound professional. "Ms. James, the pleasure is all mine." he kissed her hand and squeezed it before letting it drop. "Well," Haley took a sharp breath in and let it out slowly. "Should we go inside?" "Yes, but before we do, let me just say that you look-" and before he could finish his sentence, a cab drove right through the large puddle of mud which ended up spraying all over Haley and her extremely expensive clothes. She closed her eyes, begging God to rewind the world and skip that part. Please say it didn't happened, please, please. I'm dreaming. I have to be! But she wasn't. "-muddy." Nathan said finishing his sentence. "Oh my god." Haley said looking down. The back of her dress no doubt ruined, shoes to. "Screw lunch, we're going back to my place and getting you a shower and some clothes." "What about the interview?" "We can do it at my place." and before Haley could protest, he was ushering her into the limo again. Haley's head was leaned against the window as they rode in silence. She was willing herself to try teleporting. Maybe if she could just get out of this car she would be able to run away from Nathan Scott and never see him again in her life. She would be very okay with that. "Are you okay?" Nathan asked cautiously. Haley sighed and willed herself to look at him. "Yeah. Billy and Lillian are going to be so pissed." "Billy and Lillian?" Nathan asked, nervous for the answer. "My best friends. Billy works at this huge salon and hooked me up with all this stuff." Haley said sweeping her hands over her body. "Oh, you can call them if you want." Nathan offered, handing her his black Razor cell phone. Haley declined and returned to people watching. After a few minutes, Nathan broke the silence in a very strange way. "A, Manhattan." "What?" Haley asked, clearly very confused. "Its the alphabet game. Didn't you play when you a kid? My brother and I used to get in huge fights about it during road trips." "Really? No way! My sister and I used to gang up on my mom when ever we were in the car." Haley replied. "Up for a challenge?" "It depends, up for getting your ass kicked by a girl?" "Cocky are we?" Nathan laughed. "A, Armani Factory Store. B, Barney's Department. C, Sandy's Coffee. Better hurry Scott." Haley burst out. They spent the rest of the car ride playing their favorite childhood games. They stopped in front of a rich looking apartment building and had to cease their game. "Wow, you live here?" Haley asked, forgetting who she was with for a moment. "Um, yea." Nathan said, giving her a strange look. "Right." Nathan led her into the elevator and pressed the button for the 23rd floor. When they got to his apartment, he showed her to the bathroom and set out his smallest pair of sweatpants and an old Abercrombie football shirt for her to wear after. Haley stepped out into a steamy bathroom smelling like Old Spice body wash and a very expensive looking shampoo. She touched up her make up and returned to the bedroom where she found the clothes waiting for her. The t-shirt fit just like a boyfriend's-t-shirt-that-you-wear-to-bed shirt would. The sweatpants were large on her but incredibly comfortable. Nathan was waiting for her in the living room. "Nathan, thank you so much." Haley said joining him on the couch. "Any time." Nathan couldn't take his eyes off her when he first saw her, thinking no woman could look better than this. But now, she had entered a completely different level of beauty. Sensing him staring at her, Haley cleared her throat. "Well, should we get on with this interview?" She suggested. After about an hour of questions and answers, Haley stopped the tape and closed her eyes. This interview would probably get her an incredible raise. When Haley opened her eyes, they fell on a football resting in the corner. "I need a break." She said, and got up to get the ball. "Think fast." Haley said and chucked the ball at Nathan, thinking he wasn't ready. He snatched the ball right out of the air. "Oh, football player also. You're just the whole package, aren't you." Haley mocked. Nathan stood up, brushed past her, and went to the far end of the apartment. As he walked by, Haley got a whiff of his Armani Black Code cologne. The commercials were right. Cologne really can make you want a man more. No. No, no no. You cannot get involved with a client. Let alone this client. This was Nathan Scott. No, no, no. Haley snapped out of it when the football nearly hit her straight in the face. "Wake up, James. Its on." Haley rolled her eyes and fetched the ball. They played one-on-one for half an hour. "Go long! Go long!" Nathan yelled. Haley ran far across the room holding her hands up to catch the ball. Nathan threw it right into Haley's hands. Haley began to run back towards him for a touch down between two chairs but he caught her in mid stride and lifted her off the ground. They fell onto the couch, Nathan pinning Haley down. "This must be the most informal interview you've ever had." Nathan said huskily. "Yeah. Its also going to give me a great raise." Haley joked. Nathan laughed and looked into her eyes, really for the first time. He began to lower his head, but stopped after going ten percent. Haley's heart fluttered with bliss and she got closer another thirty percent. Finally, in one soaring moment, their lips touched in the sweetest kiss either of them had ever had. Neither of them could end it. While staying in Nathan's arms, Haley tried to think of a feeling better than this. No guy had ever brought her this comfort before. Being on top of the tallest mountain in the Rocky Mountain National Park in Colorado was pretty amazing, but that was more a feeling of accomplishment. Gymnastics...no. Dance. Nailing her first performance was incredible, seeing her name in the newspaper, watching her performance on ESPN, all that was- dance! "Shit!" Haley said pulling away. "What's wrong?" Nathan asked. Haley looked at her watch. She had fifteen minutes to get to her rehearsal on the other side of town, and it was rush hour. "I have rehearsal right now!" Haley jumped up. "Wait, slow down. What?" "I can't! I'm a dancer, I have rehearsal, in fifteen minutes!" "I'll take you." Nathan offered, not ready to say goodbye. "I'll never make it." "Look who your driving with. Take a second to wonder why I'm never late." Nathan smirked. Haley gathered her things and they ran out of the door. Impossibly, they arrived only five minutes late for her rehearsal. Nathan walked her to her studio and pulled her close for one last kiss before she left. Haley didn't know what this meant, but she spent the better part of her four hour rehearsal day dreaming about the events of that day. Even her beautiful mud covered clothes seemed easier to deal with. 


	3. Chapter 4

When Haley got back to her apartment, there were six messages waiting for her on her machine. Three were from Lillian telling her to call her as soon as she got these. Two were from Billy saying the same. The final was from Nathan telling her, oddly enough, to go to her bedroom. She dropped her bag and noticed for the first time, that there was a line of roses waiting for her. On her bed was a bouquet of roses and a giant card. The card had an address, a date and a time written in Nathan's neat yet sloppy handwriting on one side and a short note on the other.

_9880 Madison Ave._

_Manhattan, NY_

_10280_

_Tomorrow_

_A limo will be waiting for you outside your building at 10:00 tomorrow morning. Dress to shop._

_Nathan_

Haley tried calling Nathan for an explanation, but his phone was turned off. Instead, she called Lillian and Billy who arrived at her door in a matter of minutes. After a thorough explanation of the day with Nathan, they returned to the flowers and strange card. After much analyzing, none of them could come to any conclusion.

"Okay, clearly Nathan is going shopping with you." Lillian said.

"No guy would put himself through that." Haley disagreed.

"Oh, I would." Billy said.

"You don't count." Haley replied. Billy, acting offended, through a pillow at her. They continued in this fashion for another fifteen minutes before Haley gave up.

"I'm done. I'll just do this tomorrow and call you guys after. I'm going to bed." The other two left and Haley drifted off into a much needed slumber.

The next morning started just like any other. Haley showered, ate breakfast, and began dressing when she realized a new pair of extra dark Seven for All Mankind jeans had been placed in her closet.

"What the-" Haley began when something else caught her eye. A pair of impossibly expensive shiny white Prada heals were placed purposefully next to the rest of her shoes.

"Who did-" Haley tried to start again when her cell phone rang. It was Lillian.

"Ready for the big day?" Lillian asked as soon as the call connected.

"Some extremely rich person bought me a brand new pair of Seven jeans and Prada heals." Haley stated, in shock. She had picked up the heals and was examining them from every angle.

"Card?" Lillian asked. She didn't even sound surprised.

"Not yet," Haley replied. She slipped off her robe and into her under garments. There was a Victoria's Secret gift card for $100 sitting on top of her underwear. "Jesus, someone's kinky." Haley mumbled.

"What happened?"

"Whoever bought me this stuff also bought me a $100 gift card to Victoria's Secret."

"Oh, no that was me and Billy. We figured you would want to buy yourself some lingerie for tonight."

"Wow, thanks guys." Haley said sarcastically. She threw the card into her Coach purse and told Lillian she would call her later. And thanks for the money. She slipped into the perfect fitting jeans and heals and searched through her closet for some kind of shirt to pair them with. She decided on a white flutter top, sprayed herself with perfume and walked out the door. It was exactly 10:00 AM when she got down to the lobby and sure enough there was a white stretch limousine with Nathan's personal driver leaning against it waiting for her.

"Ms. James, how are you?" he asked, opening the door for her.

"I'm great. Listen, do you mind telling me what's going on?" Haley asked expecting at least his driver to tell her something.

"Just get in, you'll find out soon enough. All I can say is that I hope you don't have plans for the rest of the day." He said. Haley got in and settled herself in the farthest seat away from the driver. As they maneuvered their way through the streets of New York, Haley watched the tall buildings pass without paying attention to where they were headed. They ended up stopping in front of Sacs 5th Ave.

"Why are we stopping here? 5th Ave. is the most expensive street in the entire city." Haley stated, clearly confused.

"You are going shopping." The driver said pushing her out of the car.

"Are you kidding? I don't have the money to shop here!"

"You may not, but Nathan does." He smiled and led her into the store. He pushed two cards into her hand. One was a white card that said V.I.P. on it in glimmering gold letters and the other was Nathan's credit card.

"Wow, I...I can't use this!" Haley called after the driver.

"Yes you can. And you will. Nathan set all this up especially for you. The V.I.P. card will get you especially good service at any store on this street. As for the credit card, Nathan put a million dollar limit on it so you can't literally spend all of his money. Now if you have any more questions I'm sure anyone in the store will be willing to help you. But as for me, I have to go pick up Nathan. I'll see you in about six hours."

Haley had six hours to shop on the most expensive street in New York City. Letting the confusing and flustering, but flattering, events of the morning go, she focused on the task at hand. A sales woman found her looking through the women's section on the second floor, where she usually shopped after a raise.

"Are you Haley James?" she asked.

"Yes," Haley replied wondering how this woman knew her.

"Hi, my name is Martha. I got a call from Mr. Scott yesterday letting me know you were coming. He said to help you find a dress for a very special occasion." Martha explained.

"Oh! Of course, thank you so much." Haley said finally realized what was going on. She began to walk towards the dress section on that floor.

"No, no. We're going upstairs." Martha said. They headed towards the escalators that led to the more expensive brand names. Haley could usually afford these after a raise, and after saving up for a while. When they started towards the next level up, Haley began to wonder how she was going to pay for the dress if they kept going further and further up into the brands.

"Remember who's paying for this." Martha said when she noticed Haley's hesitations. On the top level of Sacs, brands like Gucci, Armani, Prada, Roberto Cavalli, and Chanel rested.

Haley and Martha spent the next two hours searching for the perfect dress. Together they decided on a black satin floor length backless slip dress that clung to all of Haley's curves. It had tiny string straps with miniscule encrusted diamonds and an extreme v-neck cut.

"Wow," Martha said again for probably the tenth time since she had tried on the dress.

"I don't know. This isn't really my style." Haley contradicted, even though she knew this was the only dress for her.

"Honey, with a body like yours, anything is your style." Martha replied.

"I don't have shoes to go with this, or jewelry, or anything."

"That's why we're here!" They slipped the dress into a bag and went down to the first floor.

After what felt like a million more hours of shopping, silver heals, ear rings, bracelets and a hand bag were in Haley's hand when she left the store. There was another note waiting for her when she got into the limo again.

_There's a room waiting for you at the hotel. _

_Get ready and meet me at 7:30_

Haley was done with surprises. She pulled out her phone and dialed Nathan's number. Again, all she received was his message machine.

"Did you really expect to reach him?" the driver asked.

"What?" Haley asked, confused.

"He's Nathan Scott, if he doesn't want to be reached, he won't. He also gave me strict orders to keep him unreachable all day until he saw you. You're on floor 12 in room 1250. Enjoy yourself." The driver pulled over and let Haley out with her bags. Haley was ready within the hour. Finally her phone rang. It was Nathan.

"Finally!" She said exasperated.

"How are you?" Nathan asked in his calm cool voice that could calm any kind of nerves.

"A little confused, but I'm holding in." She said with a smile in her voice.

"Good, I'll see you soon."

"Okay, and I want some answers!" Haley said before they said their good-byes.

7:30 rolled around and no one had called or came to get her. She opted to turn the radio on and flip through the stations until she found something she recognized. Haley stopped turning the knob when familiar notes reached her ears. It was her ballet music from one of her first performances in New York. Haley closed her eyes and let the music fill her completely. After only a few seconds she felt her arms going through the motions of her solo piece. Haley got up and moved around the room doing a modified version of her performance piece. At the height of her arabesque, her eyes fell upon a figure standing in the doorway. Stepping out of the limo and seeing him standing there was nothing compared to this. He was dressed in a clean cut Hugo Boss tuxedo and his expression was unmatchable. Haley let her leg slowly drop to the floor as their eyes remained locked.

"Every time I think about you I think about how there is nothing in the world that can match how beautiful you are, but every time I see you, you prove me wrong." Nathan said. It took every muscle in Haley's body to restrain herself from sprinting to him and tearing his suit off. She calmly strode over to him and slipped one hand behind his neck pulling him to her lips.


	4. Chapter 5

"Nathan, I love this. All of this, but I'm just a little confused." Haley said as they sat down to dinner.

"What are you confused about?" Nathan replied, still looking at his menu.

"Why did you do all of this for me?"

Nathan put down his menu and looked straight at Haley. There was just something about her tonight. The way her perfectly curled hair shimmered in the dim lights of the restaurant, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep anything from her.

"I wanted to do all of this for you because I feel like if I stop surprising you, you'll get bored and find someone who doesn't always have to leave for a press-conference." Nathan said looking down. Haley almost burst out laughing.

"Nathan, that's ridiculous! You don't have to buy me expensive dresses or send me on extravagant treasure hunts to keep me around." The couple smiled at each other and went back to looking at their menus. Dinner ended quickly and Haley and Nathan decided to ditch the limo and walk through the streets.

"So, Haley James. Tell me everything there is to know about you." Nathan inquired as they walked. Haley took in a deep breath before she began.

"Well there really isn't that much to know. I lived in a small town in California on the coast. I started dancing when my mom took me to see the ballet performance of Romeo and Juliet. My dad left when I was eight years old because he didn't love my mom anymore. I've been bitter about it ever since." Haley recited.

"Bitter about him leaving?" Nathan asked.

"Bitter about love." Haley answered. Eager to get the conversation off of her depressing background, she turned the focus to him. "What about you? NBA star Nathan Scott, is everything the magazines say true?"

"Not even close. What do you want to know?"

"The simple stuff. Pets, foods, colors, teams, the works."

"Okay, I have three fish right now named Leslie, Lucy and Butch. I also have two dogs at home that live with my parents."

"Three fish and two dogs…" Haley mumbled to herself. She let her thoughts wander back to the promise she made the night her father left. It was just a coincidence. Tons of people have three fish and two dogs. A rumble of thunder interrupted Haley's thoughts.

"We should get inside." Nathan said looking up at the dark threatening clouds. "My place is just around the corner."

Nathan pushed through the door of his apartment and went straight to the bathroom to get towels. Haley slowly walked into the room unable to move due to her drenched dress clinging ever so tightly to her skin.

"Whenever I come over here I seem to need a towel and a dry pair of clothes." Haley commented when Nathan returned.

"Yeah, but this time you're not alone in that." Nathan laughed.

Haley woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. The sun was shining through the open windows and lighting up the soft white sheets that she was wrapped in. Her tanned skin glowed against the white background. When she sat up her hair fell loosely around her shoulders in soft curls that framed her face. She stood up with the sheets still around her like a sarong and went to the window. It was slightly open, letting a light breeze lift her hair. She breathed in the crisp morning air when she felt soft hands glide lightly over her shoulders. He wrapped his strong arms around her as they watched their great city begin to wake up. They stood and watched together in silence.

"I could get used to this." Haley whispered. Her voice was barely audible as she tried not to disturb their peaceful morning.

"So could I." Nathan confessed. Haley turned around in his arms and look at him. Now she completely understood why the entire American population was crazy over this guy. He was perfect. Every woman should be able to experience this kind of love in her life. "Do you want some breakfast?" Nathan asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"I thought you would never ask." Haley replied. Nathan laughed and bent down to kiss her lightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to that moment with her entire being. When they finally pulled apart, Haley looked back out at the city where so many women would kill to be in her place now, smiled to herself, and went to join Nathan in the kitchen where he was making pancakes.

"Who knew you were such a chef." Haley exclaimed as he flipped a pancake in the air. She didn't let the fact that everything he was doing seemed to coincide directly with what she wished for when she was eight, bother her. He made one and set in front of Haley with a glass of orange juice and strawberries.

"You're not having any?" She asked, confused.

"No, I like to make the pancakes, I don't actually like eating them." Nathan explained as he got out a loaf of bread.

"What are you having then?"

"Honey on toast. It's my favorite, I have it every morning." Nathan answered. Haley choked on her orange juice and snapped her head up. "You okay?" Nathan laughed at her sudden reaction to honey on toast. Haley coughed and quickly regained her composure.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nathan, I know this may sound completely strange and random but I just have to know. Would you say that you're known across the entire world?" Haley asked suddenly.

"Well…" Nathan paused, wanting to tell her the truth but not wanting to sound egotistical. "I guess so. I mean when I played Jake Hamilton in 'Cowboys' I had to go to the premiers in Europe and Asia before there was one in the states." Nathan replied, hoping that answered her question. Haley closed her eyes and thought about his answer for a few seconds. _Of course he was known around the world! He was a NBA star as well as an extremely talented actor. What did she think he would say? _Then suddenly it hit her.

"Nathan, when you play Jake in 'Cowboys', don't you have to ride a horse backwards?" Haley asked silently praying that it was his co-star, not him, and that she had simply confused the two.

"Oh yeah, that didn't take me that long to learn. I don't know why, it just kind of came naturally to me." Nathan replied becoming very curious as to why she was asking such strange questions.

"Oh my god." Haley whispered. Her head dropped to her hands. Everything she had wished for had come true in this man. Everything she made up in her childhood as the perfect mad, he could do. He was her perfect man. Haley remembered the last line of her wish as she slowly raised her head from her hands. Her eyes were stilled closed when she whispered: "Come here." Nathan went to her, clearly very confused and worried.

Haley looked into his eyes and nearly fainted at what she saw.

"One green eye, one blue." She whispered.

"I was born with it." Nathan whispered back.

"I know." Haley said as she pushed Nathan away and ran into the bedroom to collect her things. She remembered making some excuse for having to get to work and Nathan in shock dumbly trying to convince her to stay and explain her complete freak out. Haley was running out of his pent house within two minutes and scrambling frantically for her cell phone. She didn't realize the tears in her eyes until she saw her reflection in the elevator mirrors.

"Lillian," Haley cried when her best friend picked up her phone.

"Hales? What happened?" Lillian could sense the panic in Haley's voice as she shot out of bed and began pulling a pair of sweatpants on.

"Lil, do you remember when I told you about my parents?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, of course." She replied.

"And do you remember that little wish I made with the rose petals when I was eight? The one about the perfect guy that didn't exist?" Haley was now running out of the building, onto the street, and waving down a cab.

"Yeah," Lillian replied softly, having finally connecting the dots.

"It's Nathan. He's everything that I thought couldn't exist in a guy. He can flip pancakes in the air, and he has the pets and his favorite food. He can ride the horse backwards and for God's sake he has one green eye one blue." Haley said extremely fast.

"Oh god, Haley." Lillian replied. "I'll get the ice cream and black berries and meet you at your apartment in ten."

"Thank you." Haley hung up the phone and let her head fall onto the dirty window of the cab as it sped past various buildings. How could she let this happen? How could she fall for the one thing she knew didn't exist?

**Sorry it took so long to update, school got really crazy and I got some ideas for other stories and I just started writing again on a story that I haven't updated in a year. Hope you liked it!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**P.S. does anyone know what 'AU' stands for? I see it so much and I have no idea what it means. **


	5. Chapter 6

**Next Chapter Yay! So I just wanted to apologize for chapters 2-4, I'm not really sure what happened with the format… and then chapter four got posted twice… stupid computers!! Thanks to all the people who explained AU to me!! And yes the idea of the wish did come from Practical Magic with Sandra Bullock and Nicole Kidman. Haha when I first saw that movie in 3rd grade me and a few of my friends actually pretended we were witches. We made a spell book and everything. But enough about me!**

Lillian returned to Haley's room with the second carton of ice cream in hand.

"Have you called yet?" Lillian asked already knowing the answer.

"What do you think?" Haley replied grumpily.

"I thought not. Well I have something that will brighten you right up."

"Brad Pitt?" Haley asked hopefully.

"No. Better."

"'Annapolis'! James Franco." Haley gasped as Lillian held up the movie box. "That's just what I need! Some grueling boxing at the Naval Academy by a very gorgeous shirtless James Franco." Lillian popped the DVD into the player with her back to Haley. They watched the coming attractions only half paying attention. When the screen came up where you press 'PLAY' to begin the movie, Haley gave Lillian a quizzical look.

"This isn't 'Annapolis'."

"I know. It's 'Cowboys'."

"Are you out of your mind? Nathan is in this movie!" Haley cried frantically looking around her room for a fast way out.

"If I remember correctly, we watched this movie five months ago at my house right after you got your job. We sat up all night watching movies like this. And if I also remember correctly, you said if you ever met this guy you wouldn't ever let him go." Lillian recalled.

"I was referring to James Franco." Haley said weakly.

"James wasn't in that scene. Haley you met him! And so what if he's exactly what you wished for? Isn't that kind of the whole point?"

"But I can't go back there now. I completely freaked out and ran out of there like a lunatic. He probably never wants to see me again."

"Have you checked your phone?" Lillian asked reaching for it. "You have fourteen missed calls all from Nathan. I think that classifies him as wanting to see you again. Probably because he wants to know why you almost ripped out his eyes when you saw what color they were." Haley gave Lillian a look that would have knocked her off her feet. "Too early for jokes?" She asked.

"Just a little. What am I supposed to tell him? Sorry I just realized that you're exactly what I wished for when I was really young when my dad split and left my mom a complete mess?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Next time he calls just do yourself a favor and answer. Until then I really have to go back to work. Call me if anything interesting happens." Lillian said gathering up her things.

"Fine. Thanks Lil, I really appreciate it." Haley said sincerely.

"Any time. Plus Nathan is probably really good friends with James Franco so when you meet him, don't forget to give him my number." Lillian winked and softly closed the door behind her leaving Haley in complete silence. Deciding she wouldn't take her phone off silent until after she showered and figured out what she was going to say to Nathan, Haley undressed and went into her bathroom. Twenty minutes later, Haley stepped out into her steamy bathroom and slipped a white terry cloth, knee length robe over her shoulders and loosely wrapped her dripping wet hair into a messy bun. She applied expensive smelling moisturizer to her face as well as light glowing make up. Still in her robe, Haley slipped into a bra and panties and soft slippers. She then let her hair out, ran a brush through it, and flipped her head over a couple of times so that it would dry straight. Just as she was about to start getting dressed, she heard a soft knock in the door. Thinking it was Lillian; Haley neglected to look through the peephole and quickly opened the door.

"Nathan," Haley gasped. He looked confused and a little hurt but Haley couldn't help but almost go weak in the knees as he weakly smiled at her. She had never been so attracted to him. His happy smile was quickly replaced with a mix of a confused and hopeful smile.

"Hey, you…um…left some stuff at my apartment." Nathan held out her dress from their first meeting and held it out to her.

"Oh, thanks." Haley said, a little hurt that he wasn't there to actually see her. "Come in?" Nathan stepped into Haley's apartment and looked around. Neither said anything for at least a minute. _He thinks I'm mentally ill. I know it. I'm so stupid! Why aren't I saying anything to him? Oh right, because you're so damn busy having this argument with yourself in your head. No, I'm giving him time to get his bearings. He doesn't need to get his bearings! He's here for you! No, then I'm gathering myself so I can explain to him what's going on. Then why haven't you said anything yet? Because you won't shut up! Jesus! _

"Shut up!" Haley said just above a whisper, but it wasn't quiet enough.

"What?" Nathan spun around and looked even more confused at Haley's latest comment.

_Oh great. Way to go, moron. Now he really things you've lost it._

"Okay, Nathan. We need to talk." Haley finally said after decided her head was going to explode if she let it talk to itself anymore.

"Yeah we do." Nathan said almost exasperated. Haley sat down on her couch making sure her robe was still covering all parts of her that she didn't want displayed out to the world and cleared her throat. Nathan took a seat on the coffee table across from her.

"When I was eight years old my dad cut out on my mom and I. And that's the one-sentence version of the abridged version. It was a lot more complicated but that's not the point. Anyway the last thing my mom said to him was: "You don't love me anymore, do you." He didn't say anything. He just grabbed his bag and we never saw him again. So I have had this grudge on love ever since and just to make sure I would never actually fall in love I basically set this "curse" on myself that I would only fall in love with the guy that had all these specific characteristics. Scary part is, you have every single one. I had realized the smaller ones but kind of ignored them but when saw your eyes this morning, I just went completely over the edge. You probably think I'm out of my mind and never want to see me again and honestly, I don't blame you." Haley explained. Nathan made motions that looked like he wanted to say something but no words came. They sat like this for what seemed like eternities on end before Nathan finally rose.

"Uh…this is all a little confusing." He said, clearly he wasn't ready for that kind of answer. Honestly, he was expecting something more along the lines of: "Sex is a really big deal and I can't believe I was that nonchalant about it in the first place." But this? This was insane, to say the least. No matter how many times he ran her speech over in his head, there was one phrase he couldn't shake. "I would only fall in love with the guy…fall in love…love."

"I was just scared. I couldn't actually believe you were actually there, in front of me, my own creation in walking, talking, breathing form." Haley said again trying to explain her rash movements.

"Haley," Nathan interrupted her. He moved closer to her and cupped her soft cheek in his hand. Before either one knew what they were doing, they were locked in a fiery, but soft, kiss. When Haley finally pulled away they were both breathless. "I love you to." He said softly before capturing her lips with his own again.

Haley's mind was a blur. _I told you! I knew he would come around! But you were such a scaredy-cat. I can't believe it took you this long. So what? I finally just spilled it all out. Okay, you need to shut up and focus on Nathan right now. Nathan, oh Nathan. Nathan and Haley. Haley and Nathan. Naley._


	6. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry!! It took me so long to write this chapter, I had a little writer's block. Plus, I'm writing my other story right now which everyone should totally check out!! It's called Look After You and it's a Boondock Saints fic. Basically Boondock Saints is amazing and if you haven't seen the movie you need to and then go read my fic. Again, sorry.**

Haley slipped into her Pointe shoes and looked in the mirror at her dance studio. Rehearsal had ended nearly an hour ago and she had been left to lock up. But she didn't want to leave just yet. She wore her traditional black V-cut leotard, pink tights and black leg warmers. Her hair had been let lose from the tight bun at the back of her head and hung loosely over her shoulders. Stretching out her ankles and back she rose en Pointe and extended a leg into a perfect arabesque. She turned in her arabesque so she was facing the mirror and pulled her leg to passé and spun into a balanced pirouette. Satisfied, she dropped back to the floor and stretched out the rest of her trained muscles.

Dance was her outlet. It was her comfort zone, home, punching bag, and kick in the ass. Her life didn't start with pink tights and ballet slippers. The first ten years of her life were spent in a chalky gym with ten other girls and a few coaches. She started as a gymnast. And she was good at it. That is, until her back and wrists couldn't endure the impact any longer. After gymnastics, she spent a year diving for the local high school. At first it was thrilling, but it soon became too easy and every molecule of the challenge was lost in the water. She took up dance half way through her second year of high school, easily slipped into a training company and spent her last years of high school and college on stage or in a studio. Dance had clicked with her. Almost in the same way that Nathan had.

It had been a week since Nathan had shone up at her door. A week of flirtatious phone calls and short visits for coffee. Her free time after the end of a performance was over and Nathan was busy with basketball and filming. Yes, life was difficult for the rich and famous, not that Haley was either. She was famous among the dance world, but outside of that bubble people just saw her as a pretty, bright, fashionable woman with incredible posture.

Haley walked over to the stereo and plugged her iPod in and went straight to her 'dance' play list. She clicked past all the classical, lyrical, and jazz songs and went straight to the songs she played the least. They were hip-hop and rap songs with a classical string background.

Haley's eyes were closed as she moved around the room. This was the time when she danced the best. There was no one to correct her or tell her she was off beat. She just let the base and the beat move her.

Nathan caught the ball from one of his teammates and shot a three-pointer. He smirked when it went in without hitting the backboard or the rim.

"Okay boys, practice is over. See you tomorrow." The coach called from the opposite side of the gym. Nathan was always the last to leave. He shot a few extra shots before running to the locker room to shower. He drove himself home after practice and let his driver take the night off. He didn't even know why he had a driver. He sure as hell didn't need one. Nathan slowed as he drove past the studio where he knew Haley danced. He expected to see it dark, seeing as her rehearsal had ended much earlier, but there was one light on in one of the larger studios.

Nathan parked and went in through the back door that would only be locked once the last person left. He navigated through the studios until he reached the one with music sounding from inside. It wasn't ballet music. The sight that reached his eyes made his heart ache with pride and happiness. There was his Haley, dancing in Pointe shoes in a leotard to Jedi Mind Tricks. Only her. Nathan watched her for a while before he realized that he couldn't keep his hands off of her anymore.

"This isn't what I had expected ballet music to be like. I think I might actually have this CD." A laughing Nathan said stepping out of the shadows of the door. Haley nearly jumped three feet at the sound of a voice other than music but felt the familiar pang in her stomach every time she saw him. She still couldn't believe he was hers.

"Jesus, Nathan, you scared me so much." Haley held her hand to her heart as if willing it to slow down to normal speed again. She couldn't tell if her heart was like that because of the scare or because he was there.

"Sorry. I didn't want to interrupt. I just couldn't stand there and watch you and not do this." Nathan bent down and laid a soft slow kiss on her lips. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"This is nice, isn't it." Haley's eyes were still closed when they pulled away. Nathan mumbled a response. They stood there just holding each other until the song ended.

"Haley," Nathan's voice was barely above a whisper. Haley opened her eyes and looked at him with interest. "I know it hasn't been very long, and I know we didn't exactly get off to the best start, but I think…I think I love you.

Haley's heart felt like it would beat right out of her chest. Nathan Scott: actor, basketball star, and number one heartthrob of ninety percent of the female population in the world, was in love with her.

"That's good, because I think I love you to."

"Why is it that every time you get a boyfriend, I never see you?" Lillian asked when she surprised Haley at work with her morning coffee and newspaper that Haley had forgotten to pick up.

"I see you. I am seeing you right now!" Haley said. Lillian was right. Whenever a man took Haley's heart, they didn't talk much. Her life was all work, all dance, and all boy.

"Yeah, we see each other so much that you forgot these this morning." Lillian said sarcastically as she set the coffee and paper down in front of Haley who immediately stopped what she was working on and picked up the paper.

"Thank you, I was running a little late this morning. But in my defense, this is the first morning I've missed in about a year. Aren't I allowed to run a little late every once and a while?" Haley laughed as she took a sip of her coffee.

"You are, just don't make this a usual occurrence. I know better than anyone how you get when you don't have your morning coffee."

"You do. And I promise that from now on we will see much more of each other. I am no long work/dance/Nathan oriented." Haley promised and returned to her column. Lillian hung around for a while talking and reading Haley's latest articles before returning to her own line of work. Just as Lillian left, Haley finally thought she would be able to get some work done, but there was another knock at her door.

"Haley?" It was her boss. Great.

"Yes, Tina?" Haley turned in her chair towards the door where her boss was peeking her head through a crack.

"Well, I read your Scott article." Tina, finally being herself, waltzed into Haley's office and took a seat right on the end of her desk, article in hand.

"Really." Haley said blankly. That was supposed to be her promotion article, but from the look on Tina's face, it was anything but that.

"It's different. I don't think any other journalist has gotten so deep into Nathan's mind." Tina explained looking over her notes.

"I thought that was a good thing."

"It is, truly, I just don't know if that's what our readers are looking for. They want to get inside Nathan's head as a man and what he wants in a woman. Not what his view are politically. That's a little bland, if you ask me." Tina finally looked up and met Haley's eyes.

"You think it's bland." Haley couldn't believe it. When did views on the government, politics and the real world become "bland"?

"Well, to an extent. But, Haley, since you are one of our most aspiring writers and because of the complete man-hunk that you were writing about, I will send it to the printers."

"Thank you, I think." Haley mumbled. Man-hunk? That man-hunk is also taken.

"And I have another tip for you. I don't think any other reporter knows about this yet and I want you to be the first to write about it." Tina announced.

"What's that?" Haley, very uninterested, asked.

"Oh, there's this absolutely smashing convention that Dan Scott puts on every year and word has it that Nathan has a new love interest and I want you to go and get any information that you can on it. I hear she's quite the little tramp but if she's on Nathan's arm, the public will want every detail. The magazine will of course cover all of your dress expenses."


End file.
